Son of the Forsaken
by AmikaUchiha
Summary: Sequel to World Gone Crazy. This is the story of Ino and Itachi's son, Kai. "How do you keep villagers from looking at you different if they find out that your father killed his entire clan and your mother knew?" OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Ino had been back in Konoha for fourteen years. Life had gotten better, he parents had initially disowned her, but Kai had softened their opinions and the family had mended the rifts. She'd made the decision to become a jounin and took a teaching position at the academy. Kai had been born a short while after arriving and was growing like a weed. He'd of course had his father's onyx eyes and jet black hair, he looked like her for the most part. She'd claimed a rape by an unknown assailant as how she'd gotten pregnant with Kai.

Things had really changed, Shikamaru had been married to TenTen, but they'd divorced. Shikamaru had tried many times, to win Ino back unsuccessfully. 'Not happening lazy ass,' she'd thought uncharitably in that memory. Shortly after Ino's return, Sasuke had came back for Sakura and the world had learned the truth about why Itachi had murdered his clan. Ino wasn't afraid so much about anyone finding out the truth, she just hadn't known how to go about saying she'd lied. She was still concerned for Konoha's reaction to her son. Granted, they now all knew that Itachi wasn't some insane murderer, but in fact he'd done only what any good shinobi should do when faced with a threat to his village. She was worried that it wouldn't stop the villagers from looking at her son as if waiting subconsciously for him to commit genocide however. So Ino kept her secret. Luckily after all this time, there still was no appearance a sharingan.

Kai was thirteen now, and his intelligence was remarkable. He was the top of his class and learned jutsus easily. Ino was very proud and knew Kai's father would've been as well. She often wished that Kai could have met Itachi, but it hadn't been fated to be. It was still hard to believe that someone she'd only known so briefly could have had such an impact on her life, but he had. She glanced over at the young man who was hurriedly eating his breakfast and smiled. He'd looked up at her and smiled back, immediately resuming eating.  
"My squad is going on a D rank mission today, Mom. It's not going to be incredibly exciting."  
"Be careful Kai."  
He smiled and hugged her as he ran out the door, she sighed and got ready for work.

Kai met his team at the bridge, his sensei, Sasuke Uchiha, always insisted on meeting there because it's where he met his team at. Sasuke hadn't been his original sensei, that had been Kakashi, but the man had retired a few years ago and Sasuke had requested him to be one of his students. The thought did make him nervous as his mother had told him when he was eleven that Sasuke was actually his uncle and why it was a secret. Kai had kept his mouth shut, but worried what would happen if the truth came out. He thought it would be ok as the truth of Itachi had came out, but he'd made a promise to his mother, and you never do know how someone is going to react, even if circumstances had changed for Sasuke. He was glad no sharingan had manifested itself, truthfully he wasn't sure he wanted one.  
"Hi Sasuke-sensei."  
"Hi Kai."  
He remembered the rumors of who his father could be, some rumors said Sai, some said Sasuke himself, and there were rumors that Itachi was his father. He always answered that he didn't know, it was helpful that he looked like his mother, except for his eyes, the shape of his eyes were more cat-like than his Mom's. She said he had Itachi's eyes, shape and color. His Mom had almost blown it at Sakura's small Christmas gathering the last year, she'd been in the kitchen cooking, everyone else was in the dining room and Naruto had started on the topic of who could've fathered Kai, Sai guessed Itachi. Ino, hearing the entire thing, had actually dropped and broke a plate. Sakura had ran in and Ino had laughed at her clumsiness, of course Sakura had known the truth and laughed it off with her. Two days later, Kai found himself with Sasuke's team instead of Neji's as previously planned. Kai knew Sasuke was suspicious of his parentage.  
Sasuke's suspicions were still there, but had lessened over the last year, the older Kai got with no appearance of a sharingan, the less likely that he was Itachi's son, at least that's the logic that Kai assumed Sasuke was using. His two teammates finally arrived at the bridge, Kai was relieved. Sai came right after and Kai cocked a brow in question at this.  
"First off, this is a D rank mission, but it's to escort someone, so it could be more difficult. It all depends on whether the people we've been contracted to escort were honest or not. In the event that it becomes more difficult, we'll have no choice but to immediately abort the mission ourselves and I'll teleport us back here while a squad of AMBU is dispatched or a more experienced team depending on the situation. Our Hokage, Naruto, doesn't particularly trust the people that we're escorting, so we'll have an AMBU with us today to assist if needed. Sai."  
Kai smelled trouble, Konoha wouldn't send black ops if they didn't expect trouble, he suspected there would be a fight and Sasuke was trying to see if a sharingan would manifest itself. He unknowingly glared at his sensei, even though Sasuke was perfectly aware of the teenager's angry look. He stopped, noticing Sasuke glaring right back at him, realizing what he was doing, he gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, was glaring into space, didn't realize it was pointed right at you, Sensei."  
"Hn. Are we ready?"  
"Hai!" Two eager students yelled, while Kai merely nodded. 'Should've went to work at Grandma's flower shop,' he thought, suddenly regretting ever becoming a shinobi.

The team met with their charges in Suna. The couple was very odd, Kai couldn't put his finger on it, but something about them just didn't sit right. He noticed Sasuke gave them an odd look as well, but their sensei said nothing and they'd started the mission, escorting them to the Land of Waves. It was relatively uneventful the first day. His other two teammates chatted away, while Kai chose to walk beside his Sensei and remain quiet, answering questions from the female of the odd couple when asked. He kept his answers short and sweet and carefully kept an eye on the female as she was the one who disturbed Kai the most. They camped out that night and Sai stayed with the charges and the rest of his team while Sasuke and Kai went to scout around the camp. "Sensei."  
"Yes, Kai."  
"I think something isn't quite right with those two, especially the man. What do you think?"  
"Hn. They aren't who they say they are. They're masking chakra and trying to hide their true appearance with a genjutsu. Picked up on it in Suna, I'm observing them to see what their plans are before we apprehend them. How did you know something was wrong."  
"Their behavior was off. A little too over the top, I guess."  
"Are you sure that's all."  
"Yes." Kai rolled his eyes, "still wondering if you're my uncle then?"  
Sasuke smiled a little, "well you don't have to act like it would be a fate worse than death."  
Kai stood there looking down, deep in thought about the subject at hand. He'd assumed Sasuke would hate him if he knew the truth. He smiled at his uncle, "If that turns out to be the case, I would hope that you wouldn't hold the sins of the father against the son."  
It was Sasuke's turn to look shocked. "I wouldn't do that, Kai"  
Kai glanced at Sasuke and jumped ahead to return to the camp. Sasuke smirked, hoping that kid was his family.

Kai fell asleep a short time later as it was Sai's turn to keep watch. He woke up too early, the moon was still out. He didn't know what had woke him up, but something was definitely wrong, he gripped his kunai and looked around the camp, it was just enough light. It was times like these, he cursed the fact that he didn't have a sharingan, he glanced around at Sasuke's sleeping bag to see it empty. The charges were still in their sleeping bags as were his two teammates. Sai was leaning against a tree looking around. It was too quiet, it seemed as if the entire forest had gone unnaturally silent. He put his hands together and whispered,"release."  
His teammates were in their sleeping bags, but the two charges were gone. Sai was knocked out against the tree and Sasuke was missing. He immediately made his way to his sleeping teammates and woke them up, urging them to be quiet. He then checked on Sai and woke him up. They silently packed up camp and Kai started the search for Sasuke. He didn't have long to search.  
Sasuke appeared at the edge of camp, his eyes narrowing seeing the clients missing. "what happened?"  
Ionia, the female member of Team 27 said,"Sai got knocked out, Kai woke up first, and woke us up and the clients are missing."  
Sasuke turned and in the blink of an eye grabbed Sai pulling him away from the tree just as a massive weapon cleaved it in half. Kai and the others jumped back away from the tree. They heard laughter but the dust was so thick and it was still so dark that only Sasuke could see their attackers. Kai clenched his kunai tighter, assuming a battle stance.  
"Just give us the Yamanaka boy and we'll leave the rest of you alone."  
Kai and Sasuke both narrowed their eyes. The dust cleared and the sun had barely risen enough to see the attackers clearly. It was their charges, only they'd dropped the genjutsu. They were wearing Akatsuki robes, although Sasuke recognized neither of them. 'Noobs,' he thought.  
The woman was homely and the boy was considerably younger, and had blue skin. She looked at Kai as she spoke, "last time I saw you Kai, you were a bump on your Mama's belly. Did she ever tell you about your Daddy,? I bet she didn't."  
Kai took a step toward the foolish woman, Sasuke stopped him, obviously enthralled with the subject. The woman continued as if the youth wasn't contemplating her demise. "She worked at my father's bar as a waitress, that's where she met him, and that's where I met his partner, who fathered my son, Hanyo." She gestured toward the blue youth beside her. "She left the bar with your daddy that night, he left her close to twenty-four hours later, pregnant. How is your mother by the way? Is the little whore still pining and mourning over her poor murderer?"  
Kai hissed at her through clenched teeth,"Kindly don't attribute your own behavior to my mother."  
Stevie's eyes narrowed. "Pity she had to take off to Konoha before you were born, we were going to take you from her at birth. No matter, your father was Akatsuki, you belong to the Akatsuki. You will be joining us."  
"Say what you like, but I'm not going anywhere with you."  
"Your father was an S Class and your mother whored herself to him. She knew his crimes. Your father was Itachi Uchiha. Too bad the man standing beside you killed him before he could learn of you. He's your uncle you know, sorry I had to ruin the family reunion."  
Kai looked bored. "I don't have a sharingan, you're wasting your time."  
"I don't think I am, Kai Itachi Yamanaka."  
Kai maintained his indifferent expression, his eyes cold, "I would only find a way to kill you later. It's a lose lose proposition for you. You still end up dead or with nothing."  
Stevie attacked, Sasuke intercepted her and knocked her out cold before she'd gotten close to her target. Hanyo screamed in rage and attacked Sasuke with his father's samehaida. He dodged him, but Ionia stepped forward, thinking to help her sensei, only to find herself being held hostage by Hanyo.  
Kai focused all his chakra in a move he'd learned from the new Hokage himself and attacked Hanyo.  
"Rasengan!"  
Sasuke's eyes widened. Only those with wind properties could do that jutsu, if the boy was an Uchiha, he had water, fire, and apparently wind. He smirked and watched his student fight. Ionia had been released and had ran over to her other teammate. Hanyo and Kai were battling, Kai pulled out his katana, narrowing his eyes with his deadly intent. Hanyo was scared but held his samehaida higher. In a surprise move, the enemy threw a barrage of shuriken directly at Kai. Kai jumped, flipping to avoid the shuriken, he noticed they started moving at a lower rate of speed and he could easily dodge them. Sasuke jaw dropped seeing Kai's sharingan develop right in front of him. He was an uncle after all. He decided to step in to help his nephew, Hanyo fell in seconds.  
Kai was panting heavily and hung his head. The truth was out, no stopping it now. He looked at his teammates, "chakra band and tie up those two would you. I need a minute." His sharingan deactivated, his eyes becoming coal black again. He turned silently and walked to the stream, he felt like he needed to be alone. He fell on his knees in front of the stream and cupped his hands in the water, drenching his face and neck. He just sat and stared, deep in thought, he'd unconsciously sat back and pulled his knees up to his chest. Sasuke watched him, thinking that in this moment, he looked like a scared little boy. Sasuke crouched next to him, but kept silent, waiting for Kai to speak. "I'd really hoped that I wouldn't develop one." He looked at Sasuke pointedly. "How do you keep villagers from looking at you different if they find out that your father killed his entire clan and your mother knew?"  
"You knew? Why'd you lie?"  
"I didn't want anyone to know. They'll call my Mom a slut. It won't matter to them that she knew why he'd done what he did when she was with him. Mom told me that it wasn't some great love, but she said that for one day she'd given him absolution, and in return, he gave her everything he had. She always said it wasn't a fair trade, that he'd given her more than she had him. I tend to think that maybe she gave him more than she ever knew. I guess if most of the people either hate or fear you, acceptance is probably worth it's weight in gold." Kai sighed, and stood up. "Sensei, I'd like to go home now. I'd really like to see my Mom. I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from stopping by until I've had a chance to at least warn her."  
Sasuke nodded and Kai walked away.

Ino hugged her son the second he walked in the door, her excitement died when her son looked up at her with somber eyes. "Uncle Sasuke will be here to talk to you soon, I'd imagine. My sharingan came out today."  
Ino went pale. She wasn't worried about what Sasuke would say to her, frankly he could kiss her ass. She was worried about her son, how he would be treated, not only by Sasuke, but by everyone. Kai was correct in that Sasuke wouldn't be too long in showing up. She'd made some tea and composed herself before he arrived, bracing for the backlash as it were. Kai had went to meet his team for ramen at Ichirakus, which was a good thing in her opinion, especially if Sasuke got loud.  
She heard the knock on the door within ten minutes of Kai leaving. She had a feeling Sasuke had been watching the house and hoping the boy would leave. She sighed and opened the door, stepping aside immediately inviting Sasuke in without words. He brushed past her silently and turned to look at her, she assumed waiting for an explanation. She smiled offering him some tea. He declined.  
She sighed again, "so much for pleasantries. You have questions, ask them."  
"Why did you keep Kai's father a secret?"  
"To protect him and myself at first. Then when you came back, I was worried how you would react. As to why I've told no one to since, it's because I'm unsure of how people will receive the news and treat Kai. I don't want my or his father's actions to come back on him. He's growing into a good man, and I want him to be happy."  
Sasuke looked down and then back at Ino. "You could have told me, Ino. I would've kept your secret for him as well. I don't want him hurt either."  
"I had no way to know that, Sasuke. You hated your brother, understandably so, but still, I was worried you'd look at Kai and only see Itachi. I couldn't risk my son, and then later, I didn't want to risk his happiness on the stigma. It looks like it'll come to him anyway, but Kai is strong, and I think he'll be able to handle it now."  
"On that we can at least agree."  
"Sasuke, had I known we could trust you, I'd have told you. I'm sorry for not coming forward. I just need you to know, that I make no other apologies, and I'm not sorry for any of the events that led to my son being born. I wouldn't trade him for anything."  
"What's Kai's full name?"  
"Kai Itachi Yamanaka."  
"So Stevie was telling the truth."  
Ino's brows furrowed. Sasuke told her about all the events of the mission. Ino paled. Sasuke left right after informing her, Ino immediately locked up and headed to Ichiraku's. Kai wouldn't like it, but there was no way she was letting him out of her sight ever again after hearing that. Akatsuki wanting her son, 'over my dead body,' she thought evilly. Of course, she gave in after only a two hour argument. Kai would be going on the next mission after all.

* * *

Author's note:

The name Kai means forgiveness


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke wasn't happy with Ino, but was being respectful for his nephew, Kai's sake. He'd been talking to Ino about her son taking the Uchiha name, and Kai was thinking about it. He'd almost given up the idea of reviving the Uchiha clan, but here was this boy, reviving all his hopes. His wife, Sakura had almost died years ago giving birth to their only child, his daughter, Leila. As a result, Sakura could have no more children.  
After two weeks, Kai's name officially was changed to Kai Itachi Yamanaka-Uchiha. He and Ino had moved into a nicer apartment in the Uchiha district. They now lived next door to Sasuke and Sakura, on the up side, Kai and Leila had became fast friends and were constantly training together or just hanging out, as Leila was only three years his junior. Kai was becoming more at ease with Sasuke, although he still called him by name or Sensei.  
The Akatsuki was still a threat and he didn't really agree with moving to the Uchiha district as a result. He understood why his uncle felt the need to keep he and his mother close to protect them, but still felt they would've been safer in the main part of the village. The Uchiha district was essentially abandoned except for the five occupants aforementioned, and was on the edge of the village. It was AMBU patrolled, but was still the most vulnerable spot in the village and the most easily breached.  
On this particular evening, Kai scanned the compound with his sharingan as usual, something wasn't right, he noted. The air in the compound felt thicker, though he could sense no new presence or jutsu at work. He patrolled twice and still felt it, he was only disturbed that he couldn't see it. The temperature had shot down considerably as well, only adding to his unease and discomfort.  
He decided he and his mother should stay at Sasuke's house for the night. He noticed immediately that Sasuke and Leila seemed on edge as well. "Feels weird tonight, Sensei."  
"Tomorrow is the anniversary of the death of the clan," Sasuke explained.  
Kai shivered, but thought that there was more to it. He felt that something was going to happen. He settled in the spare bedroom with his Mom, but not before putting up a genjutsu to mask the chakra coming from inside the house and make it look desolate. He sat in a chair by the window to keep watch, there would be no sleep for him this night.

It was quiet for a few hours, he'd used his sharingan to study a book on chakra control as well as practising hand signs for various jutsus, and all was quiet in the Uchiha mansion. Then around midnight, he heard voices coming from downstairs that he didn't recognize. He silently stood up from his chair, sure the Akatsuki were in the house. He palmed his kunai as he followed the voices silently through the house. He mentally noted it was coming from the direction of the dining room and headed that way.  
Kai slid the panel door open a crack and peered inside. Two bodies lay on the floor in the center of the room, his mind barely registered that there was a table there the night before that was now missing. His eyes widened in horror, not believing them. The bodies held no life, there were no signs of any life in the house, save that of his sleeping family, whose chakra signatures he could still sense in the bedrooms. He also could only sense one genjutsu, the one he'd placed himself around the outside of the house, and this wasn't part of it. The figures were also slightly transparent. There was an unnatural chill coming from the inside of the room, he slid the door open all the way, preparing to investigate, though his entire being screamed to run and get his uncle.  
He felt Sasuke's chakra moving closer and looked back toward the entrance, then he noticed movement from the corner of his eye in the dining room. The woman was now standing directly in front of him, he stumbled backward and landed hard on his rump on the kitchen floor. "He's back," she said simply and vanished right in front of him.  
His gaze jerked back to the bodies, they were gone, the table back in place. He sat there gasping for breath, and wondering about his sanity. When Sasuke touched his shoulder, he jumped like he'd been shot.  
"Kai, I've been calling your name for a couple of minutes now. Why didn't you answer me?"  
Kai's eyes darted back to the dining room and he pointed," I heard a man and woman's voice, followed it to the dining room. Sasuke there was a man and a woman dead in there... I didn't recognize them...She got up and spoke to me, she said,"he's back," and then she disappeared right in front of me...The bodies were gone and the table was back... I didn't hear you, sorry."  
Kai took Sasuke's hand and stood up, still shaky. Sasuke scanned the area with his sharingan, the boy was right, no sign of anyone else or any genjutsu. Sasuke asked Kai to give him the memory, he was nervous, but complied. Kai immediately fell unconscious.

Kai woke up around breakfast time in his room. The atmosphere of the house felt a little better. Kai wondered about Sasuke's take on the memory and decided to seek him out for a word. He sensed Sasuke's chakra in the kitchen and headed there. Unfortunately, Sakura was also in the room. Kai didn't know if Sasuke had said anything to her or not. He decided on discretion and after greeting his aunt and uncle, asked if he could talk to Sasuke in private. They stepped out the back door and Sasuke spoke before Kai could even ask any questions.  
"You saw my parents, Kai. It was my mother who spoke to you, your grandmother, Mikoto Uchiha. I don't know who she meant, but I suspect it might be Itachi or Madara. I think it was a warning against whatever the Akatsuki are planning. I also found tracks through the Uchiha compound that aren't the normal paths of the AMBUs who patrol here. I think that the Akatsuki planned an attack last night. Something stopped them, the tracks show they left in a big hurry."  
"Why didn't we sense them, Sensei?"  
"Your genjutsu. It kept them from sensing us, but it also didn't allow us to sense them either. You did an excellent job on that genjutsu by the way."  
"Thank you Sensei, but it did sort of backfire."  
Sasuke smiled, about to say something else when his daughter bounded out of the house to drag her cousin inside to have breakfast with her. Sasuke smiled at the two, heading inside to collect his own breakfast from his beautiful pink-haired wife.

The next morning, Kai and Sasuke left to go on their next mission. Yamato, Sai, and Kakashi were also accompanying the team, even though it was only projected to be a D rank, once again. Hokage Naruto was very cautious when it came to Akatsuki members being after his shinobi thanks to personal experience. Neither Kai nor Sasuke were complaining. The new generation Akatsuki members weren't experienced like the old generation of Akatsuki. In fact, no original Akatsuki members even remained, all were long dead. The last to fall had been Hidan and Zetsu, and that was over ten years ago. Sasuke couldn't believe how much time had passed, that he hadn't saw his clan in over twenty years. His brother had been gone for fourteen. It was funny to Sasuke how that now, the one person he wished to see more than anyone, was the one person he'd wanted to kill all that time. Time breeds understanding, wisdom, and sometimes regret. His biggest regret, other than attacking Konoha, was killing his brother, even if it was only by weakening him to the point that Itachi couldn't fight his disease anymore. A part of him hoped his mother had been talking about Itachi, but another part was hoping that she wasn't. After all, his brother had killed his clan and he'd killed his brother, there would be no happy family reunion in that instance and he knew it. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. It would do him no good to dwell on things that couldn't be changed.  
As they left the Leaf Village, Kai couldn't help but be on edge. He knew the Akatsuki probably weren't very far and could in fact be watching them right now. At least Sasuke seemed relaxed, which did help Kai remain somewhat calm. If his uncle wasn't worried, he wouldn't be either, after all, Sasuke was a sharingan master. He would see trouble coming far before he, being a novice would. They'd walked for merely fifteen minutes, when the atmosphere changed, became thicker. Sasuke immediately took battle stance, Kai and the rest of the team followed suit. Kai's brow scrunched in confusion, the three chakra signatures were too close. He wondered how they'd gotten such close proximity without being detected by not one, but three ninjas with Sharingan. Two he recognized, Stevie and her fishy son. The third, he'd never detected before, and was a much more ominous presence. It felt, older, he could almost taste the hatred coming off the stranger in waves as well, and rage. In classic diversion mode that almost had him rolling his eyes, Stevie and her son stepped out. He barely gave them a moments notice, paying more heed to the unseen danger. Sai and Yamato were occupying the woman and her offspring. Sasuke thought the chakra full of malice seemed somewhat familiar. He was sure it was either Itachi or Madara. Since both would've had to have been reanimated, the fact that it wasn't strong as Madara's living chakra wasn't a clear indication that it was Itachi either. He let Yamato and Sai play with their new toys as he taunted the other presence to show himself, as he activated his mangekyo. He couldn't stifle the gasp as two seconds later, the figure stepped out and he found himself face to face with his brother. Itachi's eyes were narrowed to the point that you couldn't tell without benefit of sharingan whether his were activated or not. Sasuke visibly reeled back, sure, he'd weakened Itachi to the point of death, but he never expected his nii-san's eyes to glare at HIM with that level of hatred. 'I mean my God, HE killed the Clan, I simply avenged them,' he thought. The man had even smiled at him before he died. This enraged man looked like his brother, but couldn't possibly be him, could he? His damned guilt still rose and he tasted bile for a second before composing himself, looking with no expression at his "brother", he still doubted his eyes on the validity of that reality.  
Itachi's eyes opened wider as he relaxed the angry expression into an expressionless one to mirror Sasuke's, revealing his mangekyo sharingan. Itachi wasted no more time, launching himself at lightning speed to snatch Kai. Sasuke intercepted him, their katanas clashing violently. He only spared his nephew two words,"Kai, RUN!"  
Kai stood rooted to the spot, having went into complete shock upon seeing what could only be his father. He took in every aspect of his appearance, he just didn't understand how he was here. His mom said he was dead, and why was he attacking Sasuke? "GO!"  
Kai looked at his father and uncle fighting one last time and with a burst of speed that would've made Rock Lee envious, the boy shot off back toward Konoha. He had to send help for his uncle.  
Sasuke swung at Itachi once more, wondering why he was bothering with a physical battle, when genjutsu was always more Itachi's style. He glared at his brother, "Itachi, stop this foolishness. Madara told me about your mission."  
Itachi's eyes narrowed. Itachi's attacks became even more ferocious as Sasuke had to go on the defensive. "I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about, but I will take your son with me."  
Sasuke laughed," Kai isn't my son, Itachi, he's yours."  
Itachi stopped short, a brief vision of blonde hair and blue eyes in his mind. Pushing his first actual memory aside, he glared at Sasuke, barely registering that his brother hadn't used his lapse to attack him. Itachi could see that Sasuke had shown no signs of deception, that only meant he'd convinced himself of the lies. His lack of memories irritated him to no end. Leader had explained that memory loss was to be expected when you're brought back using a this type of jutsu into a foreign body like he was. He hardened his features and attacked full force, sounds of battle echoing to the Leaf Village. Sasuke would pay for what he'd done.

Kai was worried, he'd been back at the Leaf for what seemed like forever. He glanced anxiously at the clock on the wall in the Hokage's office. It had only been a half an hour, but still no sign of Sasuke or his team. AMBUs had been dispatched to the battle immediately. His mom had been notified of trouble the very second he'd returned and had arrived there in unbelievable time. She was currently arguing loudly with Naruto about the various reasons that Kai was never going on any missions again. Kai rolled his eyes, not having the energy or time to think of arguing with his mother at the moment.  
Honestly he just wanted Sasuke to hurry up and get back with the team so he could enjoy a shower and his bed. 'Where the hell is Sasuke,' he thought, glaring.

The rogue ninjas hadn't stuck around once reinforcements got close enough for Itachi to detect them. Sasuke along with the team and AMBU squad had persued the Akatsuki, but the trail went cold once they hit water and they'd been forced to give up the search and return to the village. Sasuke was irritated to say the least.

Kai jumped up and ran to his uncle, unthinkingly hugging him. Sasuke was surprised, and smirked, hugging the boy back. Kai pulled back fast, embarrassed. He looked up at his uncle, eager to change the subject. "Sensei, that man was my father, wasn't he?"  
Sasuke's smirk faded as he regarded the boy with a somber expression, "Yes. That was Itachi."  
Before Kai could form any questions, Ino, having noticed Sasuke's presence, immediately rounded on Sasuke, dismissing Naruto completely to barrage Sasuke with a mama bear version of twenty questions. "How is Itachi alive and why would he try to take his own son?" Ino was confused and fuming at the same time, she was also still riled up from her loud argument with Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, "it's an advanced jutsu, similar to reanimation jutsu. I've heard of it, it's actually more similar to the jutsu Orochimaru uses to switch from body to body. From what I remember, Kabuto said the jutsu also strips the memories. He thought Kai was my son, and apparently he thinks I'm lying."  
"So he has no memories," Ino looked saddened, Sasuke frowned and nodded.  
"He only knows what he's been told. His memory will come back eventually, but whether that's a good or bad thing is anyone's guess."

"I want a chance to know my father." Kai looked up at his Mom and then his uncle. Sasuke's fists were clenched inside his pockets. He understood, but didn't want Itachi within a hundred miles of his new family, Kai and Ino included. It was funny to him, how he'd regretted killing Itachi, but now that he'd gotten his wish, he was terrified. His mother's warning flashed through his mind.


End file.
